Jasmine Brimstone
Jasmine Brimstone (ジャスミン土硫黄, Jasumin Doiō) is the Guild Master of Crime Sorcière, a Dark Guild Hunter organization whom holds the Fire Drake Avatar, Prometheus, whom is the first Flame Dragon Slayer. Appearance: Jasmine bears the resemblance of an adult woman in her late 20's or early 30's. With long red-orange hair that goes down to the upper back, she possesses a number of faded scars and some initial burns from her earlier burns from practicing using fire magic. She's taller than most women her age, being five foot ten, her body retaining a beautiful toned curvesque appearance while also possessing very subdued muscular build from the extreme stress of training. Her Guild Master and overall field gear is something akin to fire retardant gear, designed to be more durable and effecient in allowing her to move as well as protecting her from enemies and the backlash of her own spells. Burgundy armor plating wraps around her right arm, linked to the same design of breastplates, with golden line separating them. Additionally she has a pair of shoulder plates, for the right arm links a brass colored rub to the right hand's wrist; another brass tube connects from the space above the right breastplate to over her back. Brown leather gloves wrap around her hands, covering the discoloration of past healed burns, her chainmail put underneath, hiding her fire protective woven black shirt with a memorabilia pendant clasped for the shirt. A brown leathern skirt wraps around the place her chain mail sleeves for her legs goes down to a pair of shin-high retardant boots preside. Her trademark red lense goggles rest over her forehead, more often than not, and are only placed over her eyes whenever she's prepared for a serious fight. Personality: Jasmine is, for better or worse, a hard and passionate individual. Having undergone great times of turmoil for her younger life, she had come out on top as an individual who may seem tempered and level-headed in some of the most tense of situations but has trouble adapting to social etiquette. Due to having her childhood cut short, her mindset is less adept for making pleasantries and being diplomatic; more suited for abrasively ending situations with threats, intimidation or violence if her fuse is short enough. It's for this reason she has a good balance with Prometheus, her surrogate pupil and close confidant. Though separated by seven years, she has a unique bond with him that can't be specifically placed as either mother, sister or close friend. Due to the strangeness of their relationship, she finds it more appropriate to act less formal around him and he vice versa. While he's prone for aggressive behavior that could jeopardize delicacy of combat situations, she is often restrained by him when it comes to a potentially destructive political and/or social situation she'd muck up through being too hot-tempered for her own good. When the grind gets going, she holds a stoic ember towards fearsome foes. Putting on goggles, she is prepared to unleash her most hellish flame -the Uriel Magic- and let loose devastation on any enemy to the point of burning them to ashes. Her policy of treatment towards Dark Mages is specified on the level of crime, usually apprehending them and turning them over to local authorities that'd inform Legal Guilds or the myriad of resources connected to the Council. But if the crime is heinous enough, Jasmine has no qualms with acting as judge, jury and executioner. Synopsis: *Our Crime Sorcière (Debut) *A World Without Sin *The March Towards War *Fall of the Phoenix Affiliations: *Crime Sorcière: Having been in the Guild since a young age, Jasmine has known very little other than her complacent early life and has since forgotten what it was like to be just a normal person. Having dedicated the majority of her life, fighting the good fight, she forgets how other people act in the civilized age governed by monarchs and the council authority, sometimes coming off as cruel or searing at times. However, she will fight tooth and nail to keep her guild safe, never endangering them deliberately if she can help it but ultimately resigns to the idea that any one of them could die at any time; no matter how much she hates the reality, she understands its harshness better than anyone. *The Alexander Family: While she has only spoken to Victor once, she has nothing but great respect for the visionary head of the Alexander Family. With mixed feelings towards his daughters, he empathizes the plight the children have and feels protective of Morgan in particular. However, she isn't a den mother and will readily cut her off if she isn't useful to her guild unless said guild argues with her on principle. Regardless, she wishes no ill will and only hopes that they can thrive through these dark times. *The Council: An authority she loathes more than the local sovereign powers that rule Ishgar since the beginning of man's age. Regardless of how much it keeps the Legal Guilds (and at times, the Dark Guilds) in check, they are more prone to being blissfully ignorant to whole nations that commit cruelty and horrid behavior to mages and non-mages the like. Criminals that don't come directly through their jurisdiction also end up falling into their laps, and while she's only too happy to punish the lot, she hates that its the sloppiness or uncouth attitude of busybodies that end up potentially harming innocents in the process. She wouldn't shed a tear if the council is destroyed, but knows the daming consequence of a power vacuum and lack of organization that'd let loose more horror than she'd care to deal with on her own. A necessary evil if she ever saw one, she begrudgingly accepts the Council's status quos but will never adhere to their laws. *Black Hell: An enemy that is as elusive as it is effecient. Despite her gripes with the Legal Guilds and Council unable to stop them, she is just as lost how to destroy something that appears to have no centralized power. Theorizing that they may be operating not in Ishgar -or in the physical plane- she grasps at straws and can only deal with them in a reactive or happenstance capacity. In any case, any time Black Hell rears its head, she is only too happy to murder anyone bearing their seal of hellish blue-black tongues. *'The Coven': Antagonists that had no name until recently, Jasmine almost knew next to nothing about the Blood Queen's band of loyal followers. Unlike the roving bands of criminals operating under hierarchies akin to gangs -not unlike the Black Brier Gang- this was an elusive faction on par with Black Hell if not more enigmatic. Never revealing their identities, she has no fathoming how many of their members she accidentally happened upon or any plans she's foiled. The only thing she knows for certainty was the whispered legend of the Blood Queen, being as old as the end of the century old guild, Fairy Tail. She hopes, like Black Hell, to crush them once she finds their leader and utterly destroy her. *'Jadow': The Ragnarok Beast is, unlike the opinion of the public and many professional historians, an active threat. Going off as a fringe menace, Jasmine has collected pieces to the puzzle that the King of Darkness may be alive and the evidence has only gotten stronger when she heard of the first Darkness Dragon Slayer. Given verbal proof that he is alive, her past decade of studying and hunting for the beast becomes more evidently clear that he is tied to the recent events revolving around Faer Pleigh and his subsequent master, the Myst the Blood Queen. Tying it back to him masquerading as a Councilor whose homeland has been ravaged by disease, starvation and other malformities, the man 'Jarris Dowery' has become outed upon an attack on the Council by Faer Pleigh, Saleen, Judas the First Fang and Myst herself. Tracking him down to the Council home of his in Bosco, she is determined to see his end; one way or another. Category:Crime Sorcière Background: Born in the Alliance of Seven, Jasmine Scarlight was a young girl with aspirations to become someone akin to the legends and stories of those of the distant past and the current present. Not just ordinary soldiers, knights or nobility and members of government, but of mages, wizards and sorcery. She had the desire to become a heroine and one that'd make her parents proud; no matter how much disapproval this ordinary couple had. They lived as simple people, born of magical bloodlines they themselves had run away from long ago. Unfortunately, their comfortable life was changed the day ten year old Jasmine ignited her first flame in public. The Uriel Fire was a unique color and luminous body, her hands feeling hot but not burning, tangibly maneuvered with every flick of her fingers, every motion of her wrists, every wave of her arms. It was mesmerizing and exciting, but the crowd had quickly saw this as intriguing if not scary. The province of Seven they lived in had strict registry of mages, keeping them appraised by the authority to ensure no criminals are unchecked or not unidentified. So when people had reported this to the military, Jasmine felt as if her life was going to be changed for the better. The parents, however, after finding this out were both afraid and utterly furious. They had no desire for her to go down the path of life they themselves had fled, not wishing it upon their daughter. Protesting the city's military mages from taking her in for registration, Jasmine knew her parents would never understand; they wanted to keep her confined in a cage of normalcy and comfort that she didn't want. In an infuriated panic, she fled. While the authorities wanted to bring her in on the prospect of returning her home, they wanted to detain her -marking her for life- and register her not simply as a magician but also as a delinquent and criminal to watch out for. While trying to escape town she met the one person she didn't expect to; the Guild Master of infamous Dark Guild Hunter organization, Crime Sorcière! After helping her evade the authorities, she poured her heart out to the mysterious man, and her dreams of adventure, excitement and wish to use her newfound gift to help people while also making a mark on history. At the sight of her unique fire, the Guild Master told her that the life he led was not easy, wrought with challenges, ardor and the potential of death. Without a second thought, Jasmine joined him and she was taken far away from home, never to be seen again by her parents or the home she knew. In time, she'd become someone else entirely; not Jasmine Scarlight, but Jasmine Brimstone, the Master of Crime Sorcière! Natural Skills/Abilities: Daunting Magical Power: Jasmine, ever since a young age, had an exceedingly high amount of Ethernano at her disposal. Always identified by flames, her energies can imitate the feeling of real fire and the heat is controlled through her own mental discipline or how much she allows her emotions feed the furnace of her own magical stores. If she loses composure, it's difficult for her to distinguish friend and foe, possibly hurting those she wishes not to on accident by simply letting loose her magical aura. However, after a bit of temperament and discipline, Jasmine has instinctive control to not let her energies harm her friends or innocents; preferring to let loose on her enemies in front of her instead. Equipment: Magic: Behind the scenes/Trivia: *Jasmine Brimstone's appearance and magic is inspired off of Magic the Gathering's Chandra Nalaar. Quote(s): Category:Crime Sorcière